The present invention generally relates to switches, more particularly relates to electronic switches, and still more particularly relates to touch actuated electronic switches.
A touch actuated electronic switch which operates upon the mere touch of an operator and without moving parts is deemed desirable to replace mechanical switching in substantially all switch applications.
Further, a touch actuated electronic switch which can be inexpensively fabricated, which can be fabricated in small size, which is reliable, which provides a high noise suppression or immunity, which is easily fabricated, and which operates upon input currents of a level below that dangerous to humans is to be desired.
The present invention provides a switch having these and other advantages.